makeyourmovefandomcom-20200216-history
Scyphozoa
About Scyphozoa Scyphozoa is a fifteen-year-old high school freshman living somewhere in the Southwestern United States. She enjoys reading, writing, music, anime, and video games. She is the editor of her school's newspaper, and has written a few short stories as well. Literature Scyphozoa has read almost all of the novels in her school's library. Her favorite novels include Anthony Burgess's A Clockwork Orange and Micheal Crichton's Jurassic Park. Her favorite book series include J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series and J.R.R. Tolkien's Lord of the Rings series. Scyphozoa's least favorite book is Dan Brown's Da Vinci Code, mainly because of her religion. Her favorite figure in the history of literature is William Shakespeare. Music Scyphozoa's favorite genres of music are video game music and classical/orchestrated music. Her favorite composers are Ludwig van Beethoven and Johann Sebastian Bach. Anime Scyphozoa doesn't watch much anime, because she doesn't watch television much, but her favorite anime was Code Lyoko, when it aired. Her favorite Code Lyoko character is Yumi, because she relfects much about Zoa's personality. Now that Code Lyoko has quit airing, she only occasionally watches Rozen Maiden. Video Games Scyphozoa plays a lot of video games, which her friends sometimes kid her about. She mainly plays Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Pokemon Pearl. If she had Wifi, she'd basically spend all of her time playing online instead of making movesets or getting on Smash World Forums. She recently bought Okami for the Wii, and was instantly hooked on it. Her favorite video game series include Kingdom Hearts, Pokemon, and Super Smash Brothers. Smash Bros. Melee Scyphozoa has had limited experience with the second installment in the series, having not heard of it until a friend was playing it at his house. She started playing and got addicted to Smash Bros. quickly. She only played one character, and one character only: Ice Climbers. Her experience and skill increased at an exponential rate, beating her friend multiple times after only playing five matches. Sadly, this was the only time she got to play Melee. Brawl Scyphozoa got a Wii for her birthday, and was playing it for a while before Brawl came out. She used her contacts at the local Gamestop to get her a copy of Brawl three days before anyone else in her area. She played non-stop, trying out all characters until she stuck with the following: * Ice Climbers (Main) * Diddy Kong (Main) * Meta Knight (Main) * Peach (Secondary) * Pikachu (Secondary) * Jigglypuff (Secondary) Scyphozoa has won many tournaments in her area since then, raping the competition. Each of her characters represent a trait about her: teamwork (Ice Climbers); agility and her love of animals (Diddy Kong); dark personality and love of swords (Meta Knight); cuteness and girlyness (Peach, Jigglypuff, and Pikachu). Super Smash Bros. 4 Scyphozoa has hopes that a Grass-type Pokemon besides Ivysaur will be playable for SSB4, as it is her favorite Pokemon type. Make Your Move Make Your Move 4 Scyphozoa joined SWF near the end of MYM4, so she didn't get any movesets done before the deadline. However, she announced her plans for MYM5 and got familiar with the users, who are all very nice. Make Your Move 5 Scyphozoa has seven movesets planned for MYM5: * Sora (Kingdom Hearts) * Riku (Kingdom Hearts) * Porygon (Pokemon) * Latias and Latios (Pokemon) * Pokemon Trainer Leaf (Pokemon, but sort of an Original Character) * Amaterasu (Okami) * Team Lyoko (10 Part Moveset, probably might not get done before the end of MYM5) (Code Lyoko) Trivia * Scyphozoa is apparently the only girl in MYM since Iron Thorn disappeared. * Scyphozoa's favorite members are emergency, Agidius, Spadefox, and KingK.Rool. * Scyphozoa's most admired member is Spadefox. * Scy is Khold. Category:MYMers